


Happy Birthday, Kei!

by iamthefacebehindthemask



Series: Snapshots From Tsukishima Kei's Third Year At Karasuno High School [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Birthday Fluff, Captain Tsukishima Kei, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance, Vice-Captain Kageyama Tobio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 16:12:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8334022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamthefacebehindthemask/pseuds/iamthefacebehindthemask
Summary: It's midnight on the 27th of September in Kei's third year at Karasuno. He's happy with a quiet birthday celebration in the comfort of his home, with his family, but has no idea what is in store for him.Or, that time Akiteru was scarred for life due to no one's fault but his own.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I had written this on Tsukki's birthday (27th September) but just got an account here. Hope you enjoy it! Your comments and kudos are appreciated!
> 
> I don't own Haikyuu!! or any of the characters.

“Happy birthday, Kei!”

Kei’s parents, brother, and Yamaguchi were in the Tsukishima home with him at midnight on the 27th of September. His mother had brought out a cake about a minute ago (Kei’s favorite flavor, strawberry, of course) and his entire face had lit up then, even though an outsider would not be able to tell.

“Thank you”, he said softly, bowing his head.

This was a yearly tradition: every year, Yamaguchi would come for a sleepover on the night before Kei’s birthday, and even after Akiteru had gone away for college, he made it a point to be home by the 26th. Kei would never admit, not even on his deathbed, that he really appreciated them all getting together and doing this each year without fail.

Of course, since these people were his family, he figured they already knew anyway.

“Tadashi, you are staying over this year as well, right?” Kei’s mother inquired. Yamaguchi looked up from his phone (where he had been taking pictures earlier as Kei had blown out the candles and cut the cake), eyes wide, before responding, “Ah, yes, if that’s okay…”

Kei’s father laughed at Yamaguchi’s shyness; even after having known the Tsukishima family for so many years, the boy was still as bashful as ever. “Tadashi, you’re always welcome here. And even if we weren’t okay with it, which we are, I assure you, I’m certain Kei would have a sour face all day tomorrow if we didn’t let you stay.” Kei shot his father a look that said _you’re saying too much dad_ , and everyone else laughed together.

“Ah, I’ve set up a futon in your room, Kei. But even if you both sleep in the same bed, all we ask is that you guys keep the sleepover G-rated. We understand that you’re eighteen now, but honestly, save the rest for when mom, dad, and I aren’t home,” Akiteru finished with a wink directed at Kei and Tadashi. Kei’s mother could be heard chortling in the kitchen.

Kei rolled his eyes. “Nii-chan, I really don’t know what you mean by that, or how I should respond to it. C’mon Tadashi, we have practice in the morning and I don’t want to be late for that. Goodnight” Tadashi was as pink as the birthday cake they had just eaten as he exited the room with his best friend.

As the two of them walked up to his room, Kei could hear his parents gently chiding Akiteru saying _you embarrassed Tadashi you know_ and his brother responding with _yes but mom, I live in the room next to Kei’s and if I want to drive back safely tomorrow I really need a good night’s sleep_. He tuned out the rest of that conversation, and thought about the volleyball team and practice, as he got ready for bed in his favorite dinosaur-themed pajamas (a treasured gift). Kei saw Yamaguchi being extra fidgety, but he paid it no mind as he figured it was because of the sugar in the cake or something.

He didn’t know it, but the night was not over yet.

As his eyes were about to close, he heard the doorbell ring. _Who was it at this time_ , Kei wondered, and felt a slight panic, causing him to push off the covers forcefully before he bounded down the stairs to the front door, Yamaguchi on his heels. He could hear his father talking to someone, but he couldn’t identify the other speaker.

There stood on the doorstep the entire Karasuno Volleyball team, with Hinata and Kageyama in front of Yachi and all the first and second years the team had. At 12:30 a.m. on a school night. Kei’s eyes widened to comical proportions and his jaw dropped open.

“Happy birthday, Captain!”

Hinata, Yachi, and Yamaguchi burst out laughing at Kei’s stunned expression, and even Kageyama smirked. Kei noticed belatedly that Kageyama had a cake box in his arms, and thought _good, the shorty would have dropped it in his excitement_. He felt his heart swell with emotion but willed himself to not let it show. Then he glanced at the second years and first years, put on his no-nonsense face that everyone had seen at practice so much, and asked, ”And why are you guys out this late on a school night?”

“But Captain, Hinata-senpai and Yamaguchi-senpai told us to-“

“We asked our parents to let us-“

“We even checked with your parents, thanks to senpai-”

“We really wanted to do something for you and they figured you would get hint of a surprise birthday party in the morning right away, so-“

Watching his underclassmen speak over one another, getting louder and louder, Kei raised a hand, smiled fondly and said, “Stop, you’re disturbing the neighbors. Just come on in quietly” The team fell silent, but perhaps that was because they rarely saw their strict captain smile genuinely, and the power of that beautiful smile was too much. Even the third years looked in awe; although they had seen it before, they also could not get used to how beautiful Kei looked when he smiled.

“Love, you’re going to kill them, and me, with that expression one day.”

Everyone’s heads whipped around in the direction of the new voice, and if Kei thought seeing his team outside his house was bad for his heart, he was certain now that he would not survive the night at all. Because if his eyes weren’t deceiving him, his college-going boyfriend, Kuroo Tetsurou was walking towards him with a bouquet and an overnight bag, a grin on his face. The underclassmen started whispering, curious, and Yachi tried to shush them.

“Oh, Nekoma’s Kuroo-san!” Hinata called out cheerfully. “Long time no see!” Kuroo waved back politely, but his eyes were still on Kei, who had gone stiff as a board. Kageyama greeted the new arrival quietly, bowing slightly, and Yamaguchi just smiled widely. When he was finally right in front of the birthday boy, Kuroo dropped his bag, held out the bouquet and whispered, “Happy birthday, captain. I’m so proud of you” with a loving smile on his face. Kei, who had recovered from his shock just in time, turned bright red as he accepted the flowers.

“So this is why you didn’t call exactly at midnight, like always.”

“Hahaha, were you worried?” Kuroo responded mockingly before he narrowly dodged a punch in the shoulder. Both of them were aware at this point that they were being lovey-dovey in front of an audience: Kei’s team and family. Akiteru was in a stage of shock himself, his mouth opening and shutting like a fish’s, unable to grasp the situation unfolding before his eyes.

“Of course not, Kuroo-san. Why would I worry about something like that?” Kei said indignantly, with his face turned away. The team had begun to whisper again; they may have seen their captain smile, but they had never seen their captain so flushed, ever. And who was this Kuroo guy anyway?

Kuroo knew how cheesy he was going to sound, but as he had realized over the past two years, he liked being cheesy around Kei anyway, so he said, “Because you love me, duh.” Kei didn’t think his face could possibly turn redder, and yet it did the moment he heard Kuroo say that. He buried his face in Kuroo’s shoulder, wrapped his arms around him, and whispered a muffled thank you.

At this point, the team had started to shuffle into the house (with a signal from Kei’s mother), and soon enough, the two boys were out alone. Kei was silently grateful not only for his mother’s tact, but also for everything he had in his life, as Kuroo took advantage of the opportunity to kiss him.

Akiteru, an unwitting onlooker who hadn’t caught onto the unspoken consensus that the two boys be left alone for a moment, fainted.

BONUS:

Kuroo saw that Kei was wearing the pajamas he had given him the year before, and smirked. “Ohoho?”

“Kuroo-san, if you don’t want to sleep on the streets, please stop right now.”


End file.
